Update 9
Die folgenden Update Notizen beziehen sich auf alle Updates, Erweiterungen und HotFixes der Version 9 von Warframe. Teilweise können die Informationen hier auf Englisch oder Deutsch verfügbar sein. Je nach vorhandener Sprache steht vor jedem Forum Post entweder (deutsch) oder (englisch). 460px|center = Kurz Erklärt = Update Das Wort Update kommt aus dem Englischen und bedeutet übersetzt Aktualisierung. Anders ausgedrückt heißt Update, etwas am momentanen Zustand zu ändern. Wenn etwas geupdated wurde, kann man auch sagen, es ist „up to date“, also auf dem neuesten Stand. Im EDV- bzw. IT- Bereich bezeichnet das Wort die Aktualisierung bzw. die neue oder fehlerfreie Version von Software oder Daten. Wenn sich ein Update auf den Bereich der Computersicherheit bezieht, wird es auch Security-Update genannt. Der Sinn von Updates besteht darin, ein Programm zu verbessern, indem die Funktionen erweitert werden, oder bestehende Sicherheitslücken zu schließen. Hotfix Von einem Hotfix ist die Rede, wenn eine Software vom Hersteller sehr schnell repariert werden soll. Daher auch die Namensgebung Hotfix. Übersetzt ins Deutsche bedeutet das hot = heiß und fix = reparieren. Sinn solcher so genannten Hotfix ist der, das schwere Fehler oder auch Sicherheitslücken schnellstmöglich behoben werden. Ein Hotfix bringt in der Regel deshalb auch keine erweiterten Funktionen für die Software. Er dient einzig und allein der Fehlerkorrektur. Zu den Updateforen Englisches Update Forum Deutsches Update Forum = Update Verlauf: Version 9 = Update 9.8.5 September 9, 2013 Forum Post *Problem, bei dem das Spiel einfror, wenn ein Dual Core CPU verwendet wurde - gefixt *Fortbestehendes Problem, dass hergestellte Gegenstände nicht aus der Schmiede entnommen werden konnten – gefixt *Problem, dass die Haupt-Lautstärke beim Spielstart auf 100 % zurückgesetzt wurde - gefixt *Texturprobleme im Corpus Verteidigungslevel - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Ausrüstung aus dem Inventar verschwunden ist - (potenziell) gefixt Update 9.8.4 September 9, 2013 Forum Post *Probleme mit häufigen Abstürzen über das gesamte Wochenende - gefixt *Problem, dass Gegenstände aus der Schmiede nicht abgeholt werden konnten, obwohl ausreichend Slots verfügbar waren - gefixt *Problem, dass Embers Fire Blast den Teamkameraden Schaden zugefügt hat und dauerhafte visuelle Effekte erzeugte - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Embers World on Fire uneinheitlichen Schaden auf Host und Client zugefügt hat - gefixt *Ogris Aufladeeffekte wurden verringert *Problem, bei dem die KI den obersten Teil des Corpus-Verteidigungslevels nicht korrekt navigieren konnte - gefixt *Problem, bei dem die KI nicht auf die Schüsse reagiert hat - gefixt *Problem, dass defekter Text im Hauptmenü auftauchte, wenn Vay Hek bekämpft wurde - gefixt *Beschreibung für Neuroden und Neurale Senoren korrigiert Update 9.8.2 September 9, 2013 Forum Post *Problem, bei dem das Spiel bei Single-Core Maschinen eingefroren ist - gefixt *Probleme mit periodisch auftretenden Crashes - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Mission nicht gestartet werden konnte (Spielsitzung ist nicht länger verfügbar) - gefixt *Problem mit direkt nach Log-In auftretendem Crash - gefixt *Problem, bei dem UI für Missionsauswahl nach Abschluss einer Mission nicht mehr verwendet werden konnte - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler statt die Missionsauswahl abzubrechen, direkt die Lobby verließen - gefixt Update 9.8.1 September 6, 2013 Forum Post *Türen und Trigger im Void angepasst *Problem, bei dem Objekte verschwunden sind, wenn man durch Türen im Void geschaut hat - gefixt *Problem mit überlappendem Text im Log-In Screen - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Verteidigung in der Grineer Galleone nach Hostmigration nicht mehr spielbar war - gefixt *Problem, bei dem mit Bladestorm und anderen Fähigkeiten der Vor + Krill Bosskampf umgehen werden konnte - gefixt *Problem mit Crashes wegen PhysX - gefixt *Probleme mit türkischem Client - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Cinematics im Log-In Screen nicht erschienen sind - gefixt *Reiter "Installiert" im Mod-Bildschirm zeigt nun alle installierten Mods statt nur auf ausgewählter Waffe installierte *Problem, bei dem Y-Taste die Kontaktliste geöffnet hat - gefixt Update 9.8 September 6, 2013 Forum Post Ergänzungen: *Ranglisten für Verteidigung sind nun verfügbar! Ihr könnt sie in euren Profilinformationen einsehen. Hier könnt ihr euch einen Überblick über die von euch und euren Clan erreichten Verteidigungswellen verschaffen. Veränderungen: Ember: *Fireball: Problem mit am Ziel anhaftendem Schaden über Zeitraum (DOT) gelöst. Schaden und Dauer erhöht. *Fire Skin: Ist nun eher eine offensive als eine defensive Fähigkeit. Schadensreduktion verringert und zugefügten Schaden erhöht. Mods beeinflussen nun die Schadenshöhe. *Fire Blast: Skalierungsproblem gelöst. Mesh skalierte, aber die Schadenswand nicht mit. Reichweiten-Mods beeinflussen Fire Blast nicht mehr, dafür aber Dauer- und Stärke-Mods. Mag: *Pull: Schadenstyp geändert, es werden nun Ragdolls für Ziehen statt Schliddern benutzt. Schaden erhöht. Sollte nun mehr an andere Warframe Fähigkeiten angepasst sein. *Shield Polarize: Radialer Schaden, der entsteht, wenn Schilde entfernt werden, wird nun basierend auf dem Fusionslevel skaliert. *Bullet Attractor: Schadensmultiplikator für anvisierten Gegner hinzugefügt, Fähigkeit nun wesentlich tödlicher. *Crush: Veränderung des Schadenszeitpunkts. Trinity: *Well of Life: Jetzt mit Reaktionsanimation, verzehnfachte Lebensenergie ermöglicht Spielern das Absaugen von genügend Energie. *Energy Vampire: Löst ebenfalls Reaktionsanimation aus, benötigt keinen Schaden um Energie zu bekommen. Ziel strahlt nun bestimmten Energiewert alle paar Sekunden aus. Fügt dem Ziel Schaden zu (kann mit Stärke-Mod verbessert werden). *Link: Keine Schadensimmunität mehr - zu Schadensreduktion geändert. Verbindet nun mehrere Ziele gleichzeitig und erhöht Schaden. Radius für mögliche Ziele erhöht. *Blessing: Animationsgeschwindigkeit und Zeitpunkt verändert. Effekte nun nicht mehr erst am Ende der Animation. Vauban *Bastille: Hält begrenzte Zahl an Feinden fest: 6-8-10-12 *Vortex: Beeinträchtigt nicht länger andere Spieler. Nyx *Psychic Daggers: Projektile zielen und fliegen nun schneller, besser an andere Warframes angepasst. *Absorb: Höherer Basisschaden, sollte mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. ---- Allgemein: *Anpassung der Energiefarben von Vaubans Tesla und Vortex. *Anpassung der Energiefarben von Novas Antimatter Drop. *Torid verwendet nun Energiefarbe. *Verbesserte Texturen für Paris Prime. *Neue Todesanimation für Mags Crush. *FX Spur für Volts Speed dauert nun so lange wie die Fähigkeit. *Neue Umgebungsgeräusche zur Grineer Siedlung hinzugefügt. *Sound für Mags Fähigkeiten überarbeitet. *Sound für Trinitiys Well of Life überarbeitet. *Vaubans Tesla hat nun weniger FX für Projektile. *PvP Duelle – Trinity kann nun Gegner mit allen Fähigkeiten anvisieren. *PvP Duelle – Vaubans Bounce fügt nun Schaden zu. *PvP Duelle – Abklingzeit zu Excaliburs Radial Blind hinzugefügt. *Heilungsradius der Uralten Heiler auf 30m gesenkt (war unendlich). *Tooltips nun für alternative Helme. *Verschiedenes-Kategorie im Inventar fügt keine leeren Slots mehr hinzu (war unnötig). *Geräuschlautstärke nun von Distanz und eingestellten Lautstärkepegeln bedingt. *Schadensradius zu steckenbleibenden Projektilen hinzugefügt. *Schaden steckenbleibender Projektile angepasst – nun von Panzerung beeinflusst. *Verbesserungen an Audio und Animationen der „Agile“ und „Noble“ Animationen. ---- Fixes: *Verschiedene Verbesserungen für höhere Framerate des Hosts. *Problem, bei dem Dojo Dekorationen beim Rotieren und gleichzeitigem Drücken von Shift an anderen Stellen platziert wurden – gefixt *Problem mit alten Dekorationen, wenn Räume aus neuem Art-Set gebaut wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Auren aktiviert blieben, nachdem ein Spieler das Spiel verlassen hat – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Explosionsschaden von Thunderbolt den regulären Schaden überlagerte – gefixt (zunächst Projektilschaden, dann Chance auf Explosion) *Problem, bei dem FX falsch angewendet wurde, wenn Trinitys Blessing aktiviert war – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Rhino Stomp für Clients in Benutzung war, aber keinen Effekt auf Gegner hatte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Projektile mit radialem Schaden nicht alle Ziele trafen – gefixt *Problem mit „Kann nicht in der Luft verwendet werden“ an Kanten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Raketen des Raptor unsichtbare Ziele verfolgten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem KI im Kreis lief – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Schadenszahlen manchmal nicht richtig angezeigt wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Novas Antimatter Drop bei Clients verschwand – gefixt *Problem, bei dem sich die Verbindungen von Trinitys Link nicht auflösten, nachdem alle Gegner tot oder außer Reichweite waren – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Saryns Venom Kugeln manchmal nicht zerschossen werden konnten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem KI nach Einsatz von Mags Bullet Attractor keine Schüsse mehr abgab – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Fähigkeiten mit Abklingzeit bei Clients nach einmaliger Anwendung als in Benutzung angezeigt wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem durch Waffenwechseln während des Auto-Nachladens die Waffen nicht mehr verwendet werden konnten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem bei geholsterter Waffe Taschenlampe noch aktiv war – gefixt *Probleme mit Performance, die auf Saryns Venom zurückgehen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem das Schiff im Hangar der Corpus auf Spielern landen konnte – gefixt *Probleme mit Trinitys Fähigkeiten in PvP – gefixt *Probleme mit falsch dargestellten Emblemen auf DethCube – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Loot durch die Respawn-Barriere fallen konnte und verloren war – (wieder) gefixt *Probleme mit Schildmechanik von Schakals Bein – gefixt *Problem mit fehlender Textur auf Fin Sword – gefixt *Problem, bei dem vom Host konvertierte Munition nicht für Clients verfügbar war – gefixt *Problem, bei dem nach Wiederbeleben von Spielern die Aura nicht mehr funktionierte – gefixt *Problem mit Darstellung der Elementar-FX auf Fang Prime – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler das Dojo nicht betreten konnten, nachdem der Hindernisparcours aktiviert worden war – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Abbrechen des Tutorials zum Auswahlbildschirm der Warframes führte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler nach Beenden des Tutorials Terminus nicht betreten konnten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem nach Hostmigration Stats nicht korrekt gezählt wurden – gefixt *Probleme mit Teleportation in bestimmten Bereichen, wo Spieler durch Karte fielen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler nach einer Mission im Ladebildschirm hängen blieben – gefixt *Verschiedene Probleme auf allen Karten, bei denen Möglichkeit zum Exploit oder Probleme mit der Navigation bestanden – gefixt *Verschiedene Probleme mit Nav Mesh, Clipping und Kollisionen auf allen Karten – gefixt Update 9.7.3 September 4, 2013 Forum Post *Die kritische Chance der Strun Wraith wurde von 50% auf 20% korrigiert *Wenn der Equilibrium Mod ausgerüstet ist, wir nun die Zahl der aufgesammelten Gesundheit oder Energie angezeigt *Verbesserter handle für beschädigte Download-Caches Update 9.7.2 September 3, 2013 Forum Post *Damit wurden die Inhalte und Belohnungen für das erfolgreiche Beenden des Survival Weekends hinzugefügt. *Die Ranglisten werden noch veröffentlicht! Update 9.7.1 September 3, 2013 Forum Post *Abstürze beim Aktivieren von Sauerstoffkapseln - gefixt *Problem, bei dem längere Zeit keine Gegner während der Überlebens-Missionen auftauchten - gefixt *Fehlende Textur auf Braton Vandal - gefixt Update 9.7 August 30, 2013 Forum Post Ergänzung *Überleben oder Sterben, Tenno? Survival Weekend hat begonnen! *Neue Angaben zum Mod “Equilibirum” sowie zu den Belohnungsvoraussetzungen wurden im Forum gepostet! *Es ist Zeit, sich zu verdoppeln - mit den neuen AKVASTO! *Neue Warframe Idle-Animationen: “Agile” und “Noble” *Die Mods aus dem Arid Fear Event (Shred, Vigor, Lethal Torrent) können jetzt im Albtraum-Modus erlangt werden. Änderungen *Optimierung von Trinitys Animation bei Anwendung der Fähigkeit “Segen” *Miter – Erhöhung der Feuerrate, größerer Auflade-Schaden. Aufgeladene Schüsse schießen durch die Ziele. *Ragdoll-Verbesserungen Fixes *Problem mit der Anzeige von Abzeichen auf Dethcube *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Embers Fähigkeit “Überhitzung” zusätzliche Feuereffekte auf Clients erzeugt hat *gefixt *Performance-Probleme bei Saryns Fähigkeit “Gift” *gefixt *Problem, bei dem zwischen Regionen navigiert werden konnte nachdem ein Void-Schlüssel genutzt wurde - gefixt *Problem mit einem Textfeld auf dem Marktplatz in der russischen Version *gefixt *Problem, bei dem “Durchschlag”-Mods nicht wie vorgesehen auf Projektilwaffen funktionierten - gefixt *Verschiedene Abstürze, die gemeldet wurden *gefixt Update 9.6.1 August 23, 2013 Forum Post Ergänzung *Die Arid Fear Dojo Trophäen wurden nun an die führenden Clans des letzten Events verteilt! Gratulation! *Neue visuelle Effekte, wenn Blessing aktiv ist *Neue visuelle Effekte für verschiedenen Idle-Animationen *Text-Übersetzungen für verschiedene Sprachen wurden eingefügt Änderungen *Nachlade-Soundeffekte wurden bei Snipetron, Snipetron Vandal und Torid angepasst *Visuelle Effekte für Deras Mündungsfeuer wurden angepasst *Verbesserung der visuellen Effekte des Flux Laserstrahls *Excaliburs Radial Blind ist nun wieder „weiß“ mit einem Hauch der Energiefarbe *Ungünstig platzierte Beutekisten, die Lech Krills Plan von der Herrschaft über die Tenno vereitelt haben, wurden entfernt *Nyxs Chaos betäubt jetzt nur noch Bosse und sorgt nicht mehr dafür, dass diese ihre Untergebenen umbringen. Fixes *Problem, dass Energiefarben bei den Fähigkeiten Tesla, Vortex, Drop und Link nicht richtig angezeigt wurden *gefixt *Problem, bei dem sich Strahl der Fähigkeit Link gelegentlich an irgendetwas anheftete *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Volts Geschwindigkeit nicht durch Mods für die Fähigkeitendauer beeinflusst wurde *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Rhinos Stampfer als „wird verwendet“ angezeigt wurde, obwohl er sich auf keinerlei Gegner auswirkte *gefixt *Problem, dass Wächter beim Tod manchmal Gegenstände fallen ließen *gefixt *Problem, bei dem „kann nicht in der Luft verwendet werden“ angezeigt wurde, wenn Spieler sprang und sofort eine Fähigkeit nutzen wollte *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Raptors Geschosse unsichtbare Ziele verfolgen *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Nova in die Luft geschossen wurde, wenn Molecular Prime während des Sprungs genutzt wurde - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Drop bei Clients verschwand, wenn es nach Level 1 fusioniert wurde - gefixt Update 9.6 August 16, 2013 Forum Post Ergänzung *Allianzen, Aufteilungen und mehr! *Eine neue Grineer Waffe wurde entdeckt: das HIND! Änderungen *Energiestrahl des Flux nun in ausgewählter Energiefarbe *Mündungsfeuer der Dera nun in Energiefarbe *Excaliburs Radial Blind nun in Energiefarbe *Blaupausen für Corpus Void Schlüssel vom Marktplatz entfernt – Kopien im Besitz können zum Kaufpreis wieder verkauft werden *Corpus Dechiffrierer und Datenspeicher können nun verkauft werden *Verbessertes Umwandlungssystem: die letzte Kopie eines Fähigkeiten-Mods kann nicht länger umgewandelt werden *Verbesserte KI für Grineer Siedlungen. Sie verstecken sich jetzt nicht mehr alle ganz feige an ihrem Spawn-Punkt *Verbesserungen der Nachladeanimation der Sobek *Audio Updates Wüstenrochen und Grineer-Hellion *Anpassungen für Twin Viper Sound *Anpassungen für Orthos Treffer-Sound *Anpassungen für Grineer Miter Sound *Anpassungen für Lichteffekte von Rhinos Iron Skin *Anpassungen für Navigation der KI in Grineer Siedlungen *Neue Fußbewegungen für Landeanimation der Hellions *Mods und Blaupausen verschwinden nicht mehr nach einer gewissen Zeit Fixes *Verschiedene Übersetzungfehler wurden korrigiert *Verschiedene Fixes in Grineer Siedlungen (CSG, Terrain, Portale, Spawning, Beleuchtung, Kollisionen) *Problem, bei dem letzter Fähigkeiten-Mod umgewandelt werden konnte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Gegner in Grineer Siedlungen ihren Spawnpunkt nicht verließen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem die Kontaktliste nicht mehr reagierte, wenn Claneinladung aus dem Dojo versendet wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem der Stalker mit 100% Wahrscheinlichkeit Blaupausen droppte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem unaufmerksame Grineer nicht lautlos ausgeschaltet werden konnten – gefixt *Problem mit Ausdauer-Kugeln im Hindernisparcours, die Blau statt Grün waren – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Ziel einer Sabotage nach Hostmigration bei Clients nicht angezeigt wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Gegner bei Spionagemission in Siedlungen nicht erreichbar waren – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Banshees Silence falsche Farben benutzte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Texturen im Schiffsraum der Corpus nicht beleuchtet waren – gefixt *Problem mit Gegnerlevel auf Phobos → Stickney – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Animation für Fähigkeitennutzung nach einem Niederschlag des Warframes stets wiederholt wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Volts Overload für Clients doppelt angezeigt wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Animationen auf Grund von Trefferanimationen unterbrochen wurden – gefixt Update 9.5.3 August 14, 2013 Forum Post Ergänzung *Corpus Void Schlüssel können nun für 1500 Credits verkauft werden *Es wurden fehlenden Konsolen in den Grineer Siedlungen platziert, um das Türöffnen zu ermöglichen Änderungen *Die Drop-Rate von Blaupausen für Boss-Kämpfe auf Phobos wurde verbessert *Weitere Anpassungen am neuen Beutesystem: Es besteht bei allen Gegnern nun die Chance, dass diese Fusionskerne droppen! *Optimierung des Chat-Fensters auf hellem Hintergrund (Der weiße Text war auf Sand schwer sichtbar) *Verbesserung der Animationen und Bewegungsabläufe der Grineer-Hellion *Roller wurden von den Grineer Siedlungen entfernt. Die Grineer müssen sich nun entscheiden! *Die Position der Hände an verschiedenen Waffen wurde optimiert *Lech Krill und Vor haben ein langes Training hinter sich: Sie attackieren und fürchten Wüsten-Rochen nicht mehr länger *Gefangennahmen in den Grineer-Siedlungen: Das Auftauchen von Gegnern im Gefängnis wurde reduziert *Verbesserung des Pistolen-Mods „Kein Zurück“ *Steigerung des Schadens für „Schockberührung“ von 5 % auf 10 % Fixes *Problem, bei dem Ziel-Marker in Spionage-Missionen in den Corpus-Außenposten fehlte *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Trinity Blaupausen von Grineer Kommandanten droppten *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Lech Krill im Kampf unverwundbar wurde *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Taunt-Animation des Wüsten-Rochen wiederholt wurde *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Credit Booster am Ende des Matches sich nicht auf die Belohnung ausgewirkt hat *gefixt *Probleme mit Deckentexturen in Grineer Siedlungen *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Farbwähler UI nach einem Doppelklick instabil wurde *gefixt *Problem mit Halfterposition des Miter *gefixt *Problem, bei dem „Reputation“ UI am Ende der Mission erschienen ist *gefixt (Mehr dazu später!) *Verschiedene Verbesserungen in den Grineer Siedlungen *Verschiedene Crashes behoben Update 9.5.2 August 12, 2013 Forum Post *Problem, bei dem UI nicht mehr funktionierte, wenn versucht wurde, eine Solar Landmark anzuzeigen *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Gremlins während des Sprintens nicht nachgeladen werden konnten *gefixt *Probleme mit Boss Drops *gefixt (Bosse lassen nun nicht mehr jedes Mal die selbe Blaupause fallen) *Probleme mit der Umwandlungs-Funktion (Spieler konnten Mods, die aus einer Umwandlung entstanden waren, nicht sehen oder benutzen. In seltenen Fällen hat sich ein umgewandelter Mod auch auf das Inventar ausgewirkt) *gefixt *Ein Skript wird ausgeführt werden, um evtl. Veränderungen am Inventar eines Spielers durch einen umgewandelten Mod zu korrigieren. *Problem, bei dem Ogris Lade-Sound abgespielt wurde, obwohl diese nicht aufgeladen wurde –gefixt *Problem, bei dem während des Seilrutschens geblockt werden konnte *gefixt *Das Erscheinungsbild der Ether-Waffen wurde optimiert *Unser Waffen-Hersteller entschuldigt sich für die Lichtdurchlässigkeit des 9.5 *Models *Problem, bei dem die Funktionsfähigkeit verloren wurde, wenn im Hauptmenü die Spielsitzung getrennt wurde *gefixt *Verbesserung der Orthos Prime: Geringfügig schneller, ein etwas höherer Grundschaden und mehr Reichweite *Verschiedene Probleme mit Spielabstürzen *gefixt *Problem, bei dem die Farben der Miter Sägeblätter oder des Bumerangs nicht angepasst werden konnten *gefixt Update 9.5.1 August 12, 2013 Forum Post *Optimierung von Ashs neuen Idle-Animationen *Verbesserung der Solar Landmarks für Grandmaster *Es erscheint nun das richtige Event-Abzeichen, wenn eine Gefangennahme im Void abgeschlossen wurde (vorher wurde noch das Sling-Stone-Abzeichen gezeigt) *Unebenheiten nach einer Auslöschung wurden für die Alarmierungs-Missionen des Events deaktiviert *Probleme mit den Idle-Animationen, wenn ein Datenträger mitgeführt wird *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Mods kein Icon aufweisen *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Lokis Arm mit Supra abgeschnitten, gebrochen, verschmolzen, etc. ist *gefixt *Problem, bei dem umgewandelte Mods bis zu einem neuen Login nicht im Inventar erschienen sind *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Blaupausen nicht verkauft werden konnte, wenn Spieler nur noch eines im Besitz hatte *gefixt *Probleme mit UI der Schmiede, wenn ein Item fertiggestellt wurde *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Blaupausen, die weitere Gegenstände voraussetzten, nicht gebaut werden konnten *gefixt Update 9.5 August 2, 2013 Forum Post *Neue Grineer Siedlung: Hier verstecken sich neue Gegner, die darauf warten, bekämpft zu werden, Blaupausen für Waffen und mehr... Absolviert Operation Arid Fear erfolgreich, um die Geheimnisse aufzudecken! *Neue Waffe: Grineer Zwillingsgremlins *Neue Waffe: Miter, eine tödliche Sägeblatt-Waffe! Die Blaupause findet ihr in den Grineer Siedlungen... *Neue Klingensturm-Animationen und -Sounds für die Uralten Befallenen und Stürmer *Neue lautlose Exekutionen für die Uralten Befallenen *Neue Waffen-Skins als Paket: Wüsten-Tarnanstrich für Grineer Feuerwaffen *Mod Umwandler – Kombiniert 4 Mods, um ein Mod zufällig herzustellen. Mods mit gleicher Polarität, Seltenheit und Kompatibilität zu kombinieren, beeinflusst das Ergebnis *Neue passende Idle-Animationen für die Warframes *Verbesserungen am Zufallszahlengenerator (RNG): Level- und gegnerspezifische Beute zum effizienteren Jagen *Eine „Entferne alle“-Option wurde auf dem Mod-Bildschirm eingefügt Verbesserung der Dojo-Konstruktion - Phase 1: „On the Grid“ 5 Hallen, der Reaktorraum und alle Verbindungsstücke wurden aktualisiert, um in das neue neue Gittersystem mit verbesserten Layoutoptionen zu passen. Ältere Versionen dieser Räume werden nicht länger zum Bau verfügbar sein. Solltet ihr bereits solch einen Raum besitzen, bleibt dieser bestehen! Ältere Versionen dieser Räume WERDEN NICHT in das neue Gittersystem passen. Ältere Versionen können zerstört und zu 100 % zurückerstattet werden, damit ihr diese mit den neuen Versionen wieder aufbauen könnt. Platinum, das benutzt wurde, um den Bau der alten Räume zu beschleunigen, findet ihr im Clan-Tresor. Neue Versionen, die in das Gittersystem passen, werden euch letztendlich die Möglichkeit geben, Stücke mit mehr als einem Eingang aneinanderzufügen. Die neuen Versionen sehen besser aus! Alle anderen Raumteile, die nicht aufgeführt sind, werden gerade aktualisiert, wo es nötig ist, um in das Gittersystem zu passen. Räume, die nicht aktualisiert wurden, behalten ihre Funktionstüchtigkeit. Räume, die nur einen Eingang haben, werden von den Änderungen weitgehend nicht beeinflusst (da diese sowieso nicht aneinandergefügt werden können) Ihr könnt eure alte Clan-Halle umgehend kostenlos in eine neue Clan-Halle konvertieren, wenn es der einzige Raum im Dojo ist (zerstöre alle anderen Räume zuerst). Ihr müsst die gesamte Dekoration in der Halle entfernen, bevor die Konvertierung möglich ist. Änderungen *HUD verfügt nun über Rückmeldung zum Ladezustand *Wie von euch gewünscht, besteht nun die Chance, verschiedene Hintergründe für den Login-Bildschirm zu sehen *Korrumpierer kann nun verkauft werden: Alpha/Beta für 100 Credits pro Stück, Stabiler für 50 Credits pro Stück *Befallene und Uralte lassen keine Korrumpierer mehr fallen *UI der Aura-Karten wurden in ein Gittersystem geändert *Neue maßgeschneiderte Nachlade-Animationen für Dera, Supra, Lanka, Ogris, Lex und Kraken wurden hinzugefügt *Neue maßgeschneiderte Rückstoß-Animationen für Latron Prime und Lato *Neue maßgeschneiderte Nachlade-Sounds für Strun, Dera, Supra, Gorgon, Ignis, Grakata, Acrid, Hek, Lex und Kraken wurden hinzugefügt *Verbesserte lautlose Exekutionen für Waffen des Typs „Axt“, „Doppel-Schwert“, „Schwert“ und „Stangenwaffe“ *Gegnerische Zielpersonen können nicht mehr wiederbelebt werden, wenn sie unter dem Einfluss von Nyx‘ Gedankenkontrolle stehen *Die Textur von Rhino’s Eisenhaut wurde, wie gewünscht, überarbeitet *Albtraum-Modus: Chance, dass Energieabzug aktiv ist, wurde auf 33% gesenkt *Albtraum-Modus: Der Energieabzug-Modus setzt nun ebenfalls Schilde auf 0. Das verhindert ein Kollidieren mit dem Vampir-Modus *No Minimap-Modus wurde entfernt *Hikou-Effekte benutzen jetzt die Energiefarbe *Effekte für Ignis wurden optimiert *Art- und Soundverbesserungen in einigen Clan-Dojo Verbindungsstücken und Hallen *Explosionseffekt des Raptor-Projektils wurde reduziert *Die existierende japanische Schriftart wurde durch eine neue ersetzt *Sound im Clan-Dojo Hindernisparcour wurde verbessert *Clan-Statistiken werden nicht länger im Profil angezeigt, wenn du nicht zu einem Clan gehörst oder von einem Clan eingeladen wurdest *Die Gesundheit aller Ziele in der endlosen Verteidigungs-Mission passt sich nun der Stufe der Gegner an. Höherstufige Verteidigungsmissionen sollten von Solo-Spielern oder Gruppen ohne Frost nun einfacher zu bewältigen sein. Die Stufe der Gegner späterer Wellen hat keinen Einfluss mehr auf die Gesundheit der Ziele. *Mod „Diebesgespür“ wurde aufgewertet! Ist die Fusionsstufe hoch genug, kannst du Mods auf der Minimap sehen. Fixes *Problem, bei dem Reaktoreffekte nicht für alle sichtbar waren – gefixt *Fehlende Skybox in der Grineer Galeone – gefixt *HUD-Probleme, wenn die Zielperson wiederbelebt wurde, während sie unter Nyx‘ Gedankenkontrolle stand – gefixt *HUD-Probleme, wenn Gefangene wiederbelebt wurden – gefixt *Textur-Streaming-Probleme auf Waffen –gefixt *Fehlende Objekte in der Grineer Galeone – gefixt *Kollission von Objekten in der Grineer Bergbau-Höhle – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Ashs Arm beim Klingensturm mit dem Arm in der Schulter stecken blieb – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Ash nach Benutzen des Klingensturms unverwundbar wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Vaubans Fähigkeiten nicht funktioniert haben, wenn sie auf Frosts Snow Globe angewendet wurden – gefixt *Probleme mit Vaubans Tesla, Abpraller und Bastille, die auftraten, wenn der ausführende Spieler das Spiel verließ, starb oder wiederbelebte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem die Minimap sich nicht abhängig von der Spielerrichtung bewegt – gefixt *Mögliche Probleme mit Besuchen in einem Clan-Dojo – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Treffereffekte auf Schilden nicht richtig angezeigt wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem alternative Helme ihre Effekte doppelt dargestellt haben, wenn ein Clan-Emblem ausgerüstet war – gefixt *Problem, bei dem die Effekte für Saryns Molt nicht richtig angezeigt wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem sich die Akimbo Pistolen sich nicht richtig verhalten haben, wenn man einen Datenträger bei sich geführt hat – gefixt *Problem, bei dem sich die Formation der Gegner aufgelöst hat, wenn sie es nicht sollte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem die AI Granaten falsch geworfen hat, wenn der Spieler sich bewegte – gefixt *Probleme im Zusammenhang mit der Meldung „Kann nicht in der Luft verwendet werden“ – gefixt *Problem, bei dem der Taschenlampenkegel der Hikou Wurfsterne falsch angezeigt wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem das Mod „Harter Einschlag“ nach einem Teleport aktiviert wurde – gefixt *„Kamera kontrolliert Nahkampfrichtung“- Option in den Einstellungen wird nun nach jedem Login aktiviert *Problem, bei dem Nicht-Warlords/Kriegsherren keine Clan-Mitglieder aus dem Clan werfen konnten – gefixt *Einzelne Probleme mit Novas Wurmloch – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Lotus‘ Übertragungen fälschlicherweise von Schiffen anstatt Planeten gesprochen haben – gefixt *Probleme mit Explosions-Sounds der Drohnen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem angepasste Farben von Dera nicht im Arsenal aktualisiert wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem nicht unmittelbar nach einem Sprung- oder Rutsch-Angriff mit den Cleaver/Zoren-Waffen erneut angegriffen werden konnte - gefixt Update 9.4.1 August 2, 2013 Forum Post *Problem, bei dem bei Rechtsklick in der Freundesliste der falsche Name angewählt wird *gefixt (Das Kontextmenü erscheint nun beim Loslassen der rechten Maustaste, nicht beim Klicken) *Problem mit Anpassung der Farben von Novas Helm *gefixt *Problem, bei dem die Mods Konstitution und Zähigkeit nicht funktionierten wie beabsichtigt *gefixt *Problem mit Abstürzen bei Benutzung von Geteilte Kammer und Flux Gewehr (ließ Gegner explodieren) *gefixt *Problem, bei dem HUD lediglich 100 Affinität anzeigte, obwohl mehr erhalten wurde *gefixt *Fix für Verteidigungsmissionen in der Orokin Void: Gegnerlevel sind jetzt wieder auf dem alten Niveau Update 9.4.0 August 2, 2013 Forum Post Das Weekend Event für doppelte Affinität läuft von nun an bis Dienstag um 18 Uhr MESZ! Dual Ether, Dual Afuris und Affinitäts-Booster sind in einem neuen Paket auf dem Marktplatz erhältlich. Affinitäts-Booster werden eure gesammelte Affinität an diesem Wochenende VERVIERFACHEN! Veränderungen: *Clanstufen werden nach Anzahl bestätigter Mitglieder berechnet; eingeladene Spieler werden nicht mehr hinzugerechnet. Wir haben ein Script ausgeführt, das betroffene Clans wieder in die korrekte Stufe eingeordnet hat. *Veränderungen an Helligkeit von Slash-Dash. *Infofenster für Team wird immer angezeigt, egal welcher Matchmaking Typ ausgewählt ist. *Helligkeit von Novas Molecular Prime wurde bei Explosionen reduziert. *Dera benutzt nun beide Läufe. *Verteidigungsmissionen starten nun, wenn das Verteidigungsziel erreicht wurde, zurückbleibende Spieler können Missionsstart nicht länger verzögern. Die erste Welle beginnt, wenn ein Spieler das Verteidigungsziel erreicht. *Spieler, die AFK sind und kritische Gegenstände für die Mission tragen, lassen diese nun fallen. Warframe Nexus Android Update auf 1.9.1: *Problem, bei dem Warframe Nexus den Fokus von anderen laufenden Apps stiehlt *gefixt *Neue „Ressources“ Filter hinzugefügt *Sollte nun weniger Strom verbrauchen *Verbesserte wiederholte Verbindungsaufnahme nach Verlust der Netzwerkverbindung *Problem, bei dem Benachrichtigungsfilter für manche Helme nicht korrekt funktionierten *gefixt *Problem, bei dem abgelaufene Alarme nicht an unteres Ende der Liste verschoben wurden *gefixt Veränderungen des Alptraummodus: *0 Schild-Modus kann nicht mehr aktiv sein, wenn Vampir-Modus aktiv ist *Energieabzug-Modus setzt nun ebenfalls Schilde auf 0. Chance, dass Energieabzug aktiv ist von 50% auf 33% gesenkt *No HUD-Modus kann in Mobiler Verteidigung nicht mehr aktiv sein *No Minimap-Modus entfernt, da er von allen gehasst wurde (sollte er dir gefallen haben, kannst du ihn mit einem einfachen Post-It wiederherstellen) Fixes: *Problem, bei dem Countdown durch beitretenden Spieler im Offline-Modus angehalten wurde *gefixt *Problem mit Animation des Laufens der Grineer Nahkampfgegner *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Fluxgewehr taumelnden Gegnern keinen Schaden zufügte *gefixt *Problem, bei dem bei Wiederbelebung des Ziels der Gefangennahme das HUD nicht funktionierte, wenn Ziel von Mind Control betroffen war *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Waffen nicht gewechselt werden konnten während der Spieler sprintete *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Embleme auf Wyrm und DetchCube nicht korrekt angezeigt wurden *gefixt *Problem, bei dem nach Ashs Bladestorm die Waffen nicht verwendet werden konnten *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Saryns Venom als „In Benutzung“ angezeigt wurde *gefixt *Probleme mit Tesla, Bounce und Bastille, die auftraten wenn Spieler starb, wiederbelebt wurde oder das Spiel verließ *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler mit negativen Credits keine weiteren Credits aufsammeln konnten *gefixt *Potentielle Probleme, die beim Besuch eines fremden Dojos auftreten könnten *gefixt *Problem, bei dem erster Schlag mit Machete oft daneben ging *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler beim Versuch Kisten zu zerstören statt dessen über sie hinweg liefen *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Effekte alternativer Helme doppelt angerechnet wurden, wenn Clan Emblem ausgerüstet war *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Schüsse der Dera stets links neben Fadenkreuz einschlugen *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Bogen bei Drücken der Sprinten-Taste sofort nachgeladen wurde *gefixt *Problem, bei dem VFX für Saryns Molt bei Clients nicht angezeigt wurde *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Lech Kril in Unverwundbarkeitsmodus stecken blieb *gefixt *Problem, bei dem das Töten eines Gegners mit Ogris oder Torid die fallengelassenen Ressourcen beeinträchtigte *gefixt (weiterhin verbesserte Stabilität für Ressourcen-Drops) *APEX Crash *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Clan Embleme bei Clients nicht angezeigt wurden *gefixt Update 9.3.0 Juli 27, 2013 Forum Post *An alle Tenno! Wir brauchen eure Hilfe, vom 26. Juli bis zum 29. Juli um 18:00 Uhr MESZ! *Neue Waffe: Der VASTO Tenno Revolver! *Fusionskern-Pakete: 3 verschiedene Level auf dem Marktplatz verfügbar. *Neue Munitionsumwandler Mods: wandeln unbenutzte Munition in ausgewählten Munitionstyp um. *Eventbelohnungen für einzelne Spieler: Holographische Abzeichen in den Anpassungsoptionen der Warframes *Eventbelohnungen für Clans: Fomorian Statue für das Dojo *Seid wachsam! Ein neuer Gegnertyp patrouilliert die Fomorian Schiffe. Der Grineer Eviscerator. *Weiterführende Marktplatz Erneuerungen: Hauptseite zeigt 6 x beworbene Gegenstände und 6 x beliebteste Gegenstände *Experimentelle Funktion hinzugefügt: Kamera kontrolliert Richtung des Nahkampfangriffs; kann in den Optionen aktiviert werden (standardmäßig aktiviert). Wenn deaktiviert werden alle Nahkampfangriffe in die Richtung ausgeführt, in die der Warframe ausgerichtet ist. Kann für Spieler mit Gamepads vorteilhaft sein. *Ranglisten für persönliche und Clan Statistiken zum Spielerprofil hinzugefügt *Scrollen mit Mausrand nun in News/Alarm/Operationen möglich Veränderungen: *Weiterführende UI Verfeinerungen: Neue Schrift, Log-in UI, Marktplatz UI, Schmieden UI benutzt nun 4 Zeilen statt Gitterraster *Online Matchmaking bevorzugt nun Hosts mit +/- 3 Meisterschaftsrängen wenn mehrere Hosts verfügbar sind *Online Auslöschungsmissionen können nicht mehr beigetreten werden, nachdem die Hälfte der Gegner getötet wurde *Finaler Nahkampfangriff kann nun für jeden bewegungsunfähigen Gegner verwendet werden, statt nur Gegner am Boden *Verbessertes Tutorial mit ordnungsgemäßen Wegen auf Treppen, fehlende Kollision gefixt *Orokin Loot-Runs: Zeitfenster der Türen angepasst, sodass eine Herausforderung entsteht *Hindernisparcours: Zeitlimit verkürzt, wenn Zeit abläuft wird der Spieler zum Eingang teleportiert und erhält Nachricht über Scheitern *Zugang zum Landebereich in großem Corpus Lagerraum hinzugefügt *Schwierigkeit des Alptraummodus etwas erhöht: Lagerbehälter im Alptraummodus enthalten keine Munition *Ashs Blade Storm verursacht mehr Schaden bei steigendem Level *Grineer Animation für das Auslösen von Konsolen mit mehr Eile *Verbesserte Animationen für Lokis Stellungswechsel, Mags Zerquetschen und Schleichattacken bei uralten Befallenen *Verbesserte Animationen für MOAs *Pfeile benutzen nun Energiefarbe des Bogens *Helligkeit der Energiefarben reduziert *Partikel-FX der Torid reduziert *Ordnungsgemäße Standardfarben für Warframes *Verbesserte Darstellung der Element-FX des Orthos *Verbesserte FX in Grineer Galeone *Rauch-FX für Supra beim Nachladen *Neue Geräusche für Aufladung bei Lanka und Ogris *Neue Schussgeräusche für Lato Vandal, Latron Prime, Lato Prime, Snipetron Vandal und Sobek *Besseres Timergeräusch für Alptraummodus *Stimmen zu Befallenen Stürmern hinzugefügt *Geräusche von Volts Fähigkeiten überarbeitet *Generelle Audio-Überarbeitungen: Stereo-Schleifen werden auf Mono reduziert bei niedrigen Kompressionseinstellungen *Geräusch für Lasereinschlag der Corpuswaffen verkürzt *Kleinerer Radius für Einschlaggeräusch des Flux Gewehres *Beschreibung von Mag und Nova im Marktplatz verkürzt *Farben für französischen Feiertag vom Marktplatz entfernt Fixes: *Problem mit fehlenden Auslöschungsmissionen der Corpus *gefixt *Problem mit spanischer Beschreibung des Credit-Paketes *gefixt *Problem mit Aufzug in Orokin-Maschinenraum *gefixt *Problem mit Verbindungsstück in Galeone, dem Spielgeschehen fehlte *gefixt *Probleme mit Stellen in Galeone, an denen Spieler stecken blieben *gefixt *Problem mit fehlenden Waffenrestriktionen im Alptraummodus *gefixt *Problem mit Navigation der KI auf Corpus Außenposten *gefixt *Problem mit Sekundärmissionen nach Hostmigration – (nochmals) gefixt *Problem mit Wächtern, die bei Meisterschaftsprüfungen aktiv waren *gefixt *Potenzielles Problem, bei dem 2 simultan laufende Sekundärmissionen einander aufheben *gefixt *Problem mit Angriffsanimation der Gleve an Jackal und Hyena *gefixt *Problem mit Türen in der Galeone, die Spieler bewegten *gefixt *Problem mit Farboptionen von Embers Backdraft-Helm *gefixt *Verschiedene Kollisionsprobleme in allen Leveln *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Ausdauerkugeln im Hindernisparcours bei Clients nicht funktionierten *gefixt *Problem Tiefendarstellung der Embleme *gefixt *Problem mit Speed-Run Exploit in Dojo *gefixt *Probleme mit Holsterpositionen *gefixt *Probleme mit Nachladeanimationen *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Ashs Rauch von Smoke Screen zu lange aktiv war *gefixt *Problem mit Treffergeräuschen der KI Nahkampfwaffen *gefixt *Problem mit Beschreibung der dualen Nahkampfmods *gefixt *Unnötige Geräusche von rollenden Drohen entfernt *Problem mit Ashs Smoke Screen und Clan Emblem *gefixt (Emblem wird nun unsichtbar) *Problem, bei dem Lotussymbol Clan Emblem überlagerte *gefixt *Problem mit Ressourcen in polnischem Client *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Vortex Mitspielern Schaden zufügen konnte *gefixt *Problem mit Todesanimationen der Befallenen durch Feuer und Elektrizität *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Grafikeinstellungen für ältere PCs nicht erkannt wurden *gefixt *Problem, bei dem fehlgeschlagenes Hosten einer Mission UI einfriert *gefixt *Problem, bei dem nach Reset der Farben falsche Farben dargestellt wurden *gefixt *Problem, bei dem nach Hostmigration falsche Zahl zu tötender Feinde angezeigt wurde *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Ausführen aufgeladener Nahkampfangriffe nach mehreren normalen Nahkampfangriffen nicht möglich war *gefixt *Problem, bei dem nach Hostmigration in Alptraummodus der Spielmodus geändert wurde *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Rhinos Iron Skin bei Clients nicht endete *gefixt *Problem, bei dem vervielfachte Mods nach 10+ Wellen in Verteidigungsmissionen ausgegeben wurden *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Lech Krils Hammer nach Ende der Animation weiterhin Schaden verursachte *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Kontaktliste falschen Spieler auswählte, wenn nach Rechtsklick die Liste neu geladen wurde *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Bastille Grineer Sucher und Sniper nicht beeinflusste + Schaden an Besatzungsmitgliedern nicht registriert wurde *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Radial Disarm Elite Lancers verletzte statt zu entwaffnen *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Chatfenster verschwand, wenn Mission beendet wurde und Globaler Chat deaktiviert war *gefixt *Problem, bei dem nach Benutzung von Bladestorm keine weitere Handlung möglich war *gefixt *Problem, bei dem durch wiederholen des Tutorials Meisterschaftsränge erworben werden konnten *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Belohnungen von Alarmmissionen bei polnischen Clients nicht ausgegeben wurden *gefixt *Problem, bei dem bei Mods aus Paketen vom Marktplatz kein Fusionslevel angezeigt wurde *gefixt *Verschiedene Ursachen für Abstürze *gefixt *Problem, bei dem neue Clans ohne Relog des Leaders keine Mitglieder einladen konnten *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Fähigkeiten Verteidigungsziel in Orokin Missionen beeinträchtigten *gefixt *Problem, bei dem Uralte Befallene die T-Pose einnahmen, statt zu Boden zu fallen *gefixt *Problem mit Hindernisparcours, bei dem Zeitlimit abläuft, wenn der Spieler aus der Karte fällt *gefixt Update 9.2.2 Juli 25, 2013 Forum Post *Einige unserer Server sind von playwarframe.com zur Domain warframe.com umgezogen und bekommen neue SSL Zertifikate. Es werden hierdurch Fehler ausgemerzt, die durch die Weiterleitung auf den Seiten mit Anleitungen zur Selbsthilfe entstanden sind. (z.B. Strikte NAT, Hardware Fehler, etc.) Update 9.2.1 Juli 19, 2013 Forum Post *Problem mit den einstellbaren Farben der Seer - gefixt Update 9.2.0 Juli 19, 2013 Forum Post Veränderungen: *Lebensabzug im Vampirmodus kann den Spieler nicht länger töten – Lebenspunkte sinken auf 1%. Spieler kann dann durch Feindfeuer oder Schaden durch die Umgebung sterben. *Veränderung an Vors Levelanpassung in Multiplayerspielen. Sein Level sollte nicht höher sein als 54 gegen 4 Level 30 Spieler. *Veränderungen an Vors Schwierigkeitsgrad. *Alptraummodus von Merkur entfernt. *Ignorierte Spieler können dir nun nicht länger eine Freundschaftsanfrage schicken. *Vor nimmt pro Stufe nur noch eine gewisse Menge an Schaden, verhindert, dass er zu früh zu Boden geht. Fixes: *Probleme mit Account, wenn Spieler Bau im Dojo abbricht, für den Ressourcen aus der Bank verwendet wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Nova Blaupausen für Clients nicht sichtbar waren – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Volts Kettenreaktion falsche Farbe benutze – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Volts Geschwindkeits-FX falsche Farbe benutzte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Nullstern falsche Farbe benutzte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Korrumpierte Schilddrohnen nicht von Nullstern angegriffen wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Gleve und Kestrel gespeicherten Schaden bei aufgeladenen Angriffen nicht nutzen – gefixt *Problem mit Ausgang von Wurmloch – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Suchende Kraft und Sucher Mods nur bei jedem zweiten Level verbessert wurden – gefixt *Problem mit nicht korrekt angezeigten Clan Emblemen auf Wächtern – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Corpus Lasertüren nach Hostmigration nicht mehr aktiviert wurden – gefixt *Clan Hallen können nun gebaut werden, ohne dass das Clanlevel erhöht wird Die Idee ist, dass alle Hallen für alle Stufen verfügbar werden, dies wird in einem anderen Hotfix kommen. Bitte ignoriert diese Meldung. *Problem, bei dem Wächter nach einem Duell dauerhaft ihre Fähigkeiten einsetzten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Auslöser auf Brücken zu hoch oder zu niedrig platziert waren – gefixt *Problem, bei dem auf- / abwärts Pfeile beim Kauf von Modpacks nicht angezeigt wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Torid und Sobek nach dem Sprinten nicht feuerten – gefixt Update 9.1.5 Juli 17, 2013 Forum Post *Problem, bei dem Fang Prime und Orthos Prime nicht in der Schmiede hergestellt werden konnten - gefixt *10 verschiedene Ursachen für Crashes gefixt *Probleme mit der Droprate des Raptor - gefixt *Problem, bei dem der Elite Lancer zu stark war - gefixt Update 9.1.4 Juli 16, 2013 Forum Post Veränderungen: *Aura Mods erhöhen jetzt die Modkapazität statt sie zu verringern. *Änderungen in der Schmiede: Komponenten, von denen weniger als 1 vorhanden ist, werden nicht angezeigt. Zeit zwischen Wechsel der Panels halbiert, Sortierung nach "Typ" hinzugefügt, Wechsel zwischen Panel und Bildschirm nun einheitlich. *Hinweis im Dojo hinzugefügt, der vor Ausbau des Clans in höheren Rang und erhöhten Ressourcenkosten warnt. Fixes: *Fix für die Darstellung der Clam Embleme *Problem mit Angriff des Detchcube - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Lotus für manche Spieler nicht zu hören war - gefixt *Problem mit Sound des Timers in Alptraummissionen - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Einladen neuer Clanmitglieder nicht möglich war - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Räume für Bosskämpfe in Auslöschungsmissionen im Corpus Schiff aufgetaucht sind - gefixt *Problem mit sich nicht öffnenden Türen im Corpus Schiff - gefixt *Verbesserungen der Hacking-Terminals in der Grineer Galeone *Problem, bei dem Zeitpunkt der letzten Aktivität als "unkown" angezeigt wurde - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Missionsabbrüche die Sternenkarte einfrieren ließen - gefixt *Problem mit ersten Beiträgen in neuen Clans - (wahrscheinlich) gefixt *Problem, bei dem Wurmloch nicht korrekt aufgelevelt wurde - gefixt *Problem, bei dem der 4. Spieler in einer Lobby nicht abstimmen konnte - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Orokin Runs mit Zeitlimit nicht zugänglich waren - gefixt *Geschwindigkeitsverbesserung für Fang Prime *Sobek Veränderungen: mehr Schaden, längere Nachladezeit *Verschiedene Crash Fixes Update 9.1.3 Juli 16, 2013 Forum Post *Weitere Verbesserungen an fliehendem Raptor *Verbesserungen des Vampirmodus (Alptraum); herausfordernd aber spielbar *Fixes für diverse Crashes *Drops von Raptor können verspätet erscheinen, da sie, falls sie von der Karte fallen, zurück teleportiert werden Update 9.1.2 Juli 16, 2013 Forum Post *Problem, bei dem die Kontaktliste des Clans immer angewählt war und nicht reagierte - gefixt *Problem mit negativen Ressourcen im Dojo - gefixt Update 9.1.1 Juli 16, 2013 Forum Post Veränderungen: *Schaden von Sobek erhöht. *Beschreibung der Ressourcen im Missionsbildschirm der UI wieder hinzugefügt. *Ressourcen nun wieder ihrer Seltenheit entsprechend zu finden. *Neue UI der Schmiede wieder eingesetzt. *Kontaktliste des Clans zeigt nun letzten Log-In für offline oder auf Bestätigung wartende Spieler. *Informationen über Team wieder im Missionsbildschirm zu sehen. *Erhöhter Schwierigkeitsgrad für Alptraum-Missionen. Abzugsrate bei Vampir-Missionen ist höher und Waffenbeschränkungen sind jetzt aktiviert. *Anpassungen des Schwierigkeitsgrads von Merkur; jetzt freundlicher für neue Spieler. Fixes: *Problem, bei dem der Alptraum-Modus erschienen ist, bevor ganzer Planet freigespielt war – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Corpus Auslöschungsmissionen nicht abgeschlossen werden konnten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Vaubans Vortex Wiederbelebungen verhinderte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Drops von Raptor nicht zugänglich waren – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Paris Prime Blaupause kein Icon hatte und nicht gespeichert wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Raptor zu den Bergen in der Umgebung geflohen ist – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Animation der Uralten Befallenen bei ihrem Tot hängen blieb – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler in Lobby stecken blieben, wenn Host das Spiel verließ – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Banshees Schallbeben Abstürze verursachte, wenn Gewaltdarstellung deaktiviert war – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Novas Molecular Prime nahe Gegner nach Explosion keinen Schaden zufügte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Lokis Decoy Vor inaktiv werden ließ – gefixt *Problem, bei dem sich Türen in Auslöschungsmissionen nicht öffnen ließen – gefixt *Problem mit fehlenden Terminals in der Grineer Galeone – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Kontaktliste unkontrollierbar scrollte, wenn Status eines Kontakts verändert wurde – gefixt *Problem mit Stapelung der Gewehrverbesserung – gefixt (Kommentar unseres Designers: 45% Schadensbuff war zu viel, wir haben es auf 27 herabgesetzt) *Problem, bei dem Clan Vault nicht für Forschungsprojekte genutzt werden konnte - gefixt Update 9.1 Juli 13, 2013 Forum Post *Die Levelanpassung von Vor wurde ein wenig einfacher gestaltet - er ist jetzt nicht mehr so hart, wie er gerne wäre (unter Level 100) *Alte UI der Schmiede wieder eingesetzt, bis Probleme beim Craften mit der neuen behoben sind *Problem, bei dem sich die Kamera für die Sternenkarte bewegt hat, wenn das Chatfenster bewegt wurde - gefixt *Probleme mit Ressourcenverteilung im Sonnensystem - gefixt *Problem im Tutorial, bei dem Gegner versuchen, die Ratschläge von Lotus zu sabotieren - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Dojos, in denen zu viele Ressourcen beigetragen wurden, nach der Preisanpassung nicht mehr zugänglich waren - gefixt *Alptraum Verteidigung: jetzt 15 Wellen Überlebenskampf - Nightmare Survival Defense Update 9.0 Juli 12, 2013 Forum Post - Vor's Rache Ergänzungen: *Neue Waffe – Grineer Schrotflinte „Sobek“ *Neue Waffe – Tenno Wurfsterne „Hikou“ *Neue Waffe für die Clanforschung – Corpus Pistole „Spectra“ *Neues Wächterzubehör – Jet-Flügel, Koi-Schweif, Mech Head-Maske *Expansion für die Grineer Galeone (jetzt mit Mobiler Verteidigung, Spionage, Täuschung, Gefangennahme). *Expansion für die Orokin Void (jetzt mit Verteidigung, Mobiler Verteidigung und Gefangennahme!) mit 5 neuen Prime Waffen (Bronco, Fang, Paris, Braton, Orthos). *Mobile Verteidigung für Befallene wurde zur Sternenkarte hinzugefügt. *Serie II der alternativen Warframe Helme: 14 brandneue Helme für eure Warframes (einen für jeden Warframe, inklusive Nova). *Avatar Packs für die neuen Helme. *Captain Vor Bosskampf (lässt seltene Blaupause für die „Seer“ Pistole mit Zielvorrichtung fallen). *Verbessertes Clan und Dojo Management (MotD, Größenbeschränkungen). *Dojo Statuen sind angekommen! Entdeckt 12 platzierbare Dekorationen für euer Dojo (+2 weitere für die Top Clans des Fusions-MOA und des Snipetron Events). *Neue Funktionalität der Sternenkarte und animierte Dioramas für Missionen. *Das Aura-Mod System ist hier! Das Artefaktsystem wurde in ein neues System umgewandelt und wurde mit der UI das Arsenals verbunden. Die neuen „Auras“ können wie Mods fusioniert werden und besitzen ihren eigenen Slot. Auras sind mächtig, sie auszurüsten hat aber seinen Preis! *12 neue Mods: Schrecken der Fraktionen (Nahkampf, Pistole, Schrotflinte, Gewehr). *Alptraum Modus! Bist du hart genug, den Alptraum Modus zu überleben? *10 Mods mit dualen Effekten (nur im Alptraum Modus zu finden). *Vorschau auf die neue UI in der Schmiede! *Neuer Boss in Europa! Hütet euch vor dem Corpus Raptor! *Neues Tutorial hinzugefügt; nehmt euch in Acht vor Captain Vor! *Es wurden neue Uralte Befallene im Sonnensystem gesichtet, seid wachsam! *Neue Farbpalette für den Französischen Nationalfeiertag. *Neue Ressourcen- und Credit-Pakete zum Marktplatz hinzugefügt. *Clan Emblems wurden als Option zum Spiel hinzugefügt. Warlords, werft einen Blick auf www.warframe.com/de/user Veränderungen: *Größenbeschränkungen und Stufeneinteilungen für Clans hinzugefügt. Dies ist die erste Phase im Wechsel zum neuen Allianzsystem. An Clangröße angepasste Kosten im Dojo nun auch aktiv.(https://forums.warfr...den-eingeführt/ ) *Gewaltdarstellung in Optionen nun deaktivierbar – standardmäßig aktiviert. *Freundlicher Hinweis zum globalen Chat hinzugefügt, der Spieler stündlich daran erinnert, eine „Pause“ einzulegen. *Einstellbare Farben von Burston, Viper, Gram, Furis, Afuris, Dera, Furax und Boltor erweitert. *Korrektur des Sound der Snipetron Vandal. *Mobile Verteidigung: Anzahl der erlaubten aktiven Feinde in den Verteidigungsstufen angepasst – mehr für Solo & leicht erhöhte Zahlen in den Stufen 2&3, um sie herausfordernder zu machen. *Gegner stürmen nun auf Ziel der Verteidigung zu, macht sie wesentlich aggressiver. *Gegnerlevel wurden angepasst, um dem Layout der neuen Sternenkarte gerecht zu werden. *Level der befreiten Gefangenen nun entsprechend Gegnerlevel in der Mission. *Verbesserte Sprintanimationen für Wurfwaffen. *Spieler können nicht länger einer Mission beitreten wenn ein Warframe Update bereitgestellt wurde. *Verbesserte Färbung von Ashs Raucharmband – subtiler. *Mobile Verteidigung – Lockdown wird aufgehoben, wenn eine Welle startet. NPCs laufen während einer Welle nicht zu den Panikknöpfen. *Auswahl für Waffenskins zeigt nun mehr als 7 Skins. *Spur zu Projektilen des Dread hinzugefügt. *Anzahl der aktiven Squads wird angezeigt wenn der Mauszeiger auf einem Knoten liegt. *Wallrun und Rolle für dekorative Bäume entfernt; Spieler blieben darin stecken. *Burston – gesteigerter Schaden und Schussrate. *Dera – verdoppelte Projektilgeschwindigkeit. *Flux Gewehr – gesteigerter Schaden und Schussrate. *Lanka – gesteigerter Schaden und Schadenstyp ist nun penetrierend, war elektrisch. *Gehärteter Stahl nun mit verdoppelten Werten. *Basiswert von Druckpunkt auf 20% erhöht. *Schildträger sind nun mit Grineer Viper statt der Tenno Pistole ausgerüstet. *Verschiedene Rezepte für Blaupausen aus dem Marktplatz verändert. *Sniper Mods können nun auch mit der Lanke verwendet werden. *Reaper Prime – verbesserter Schaden, Angriffsgeschwindigkeit und Aufladegeschwindigkeit. Fixes: *Problem, bei dem DOT Anzeige der Acrid nicht bei Ziel für Gefangennahme funktionierte – gefixt *Problem mit Auslöschung, bei dem laut Zähler noch Feinde übrig waren, diese aber nicht erschienen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Rhinos Eisenhaut von Friendly Fire unterbrochen wurde – gefixt *Problem mit unterschiedlicher Darstellung von Nyx' Effekten bei Host / Client – gefixt *Problem mit Rettungsmissionen, bei dem die Mission beendet werden konnte, ohne dass Gefangener befreit wurde – gefixt *Problem mit Navigation und Deckungssuche der KI in Grineer Verteidigungsmissionen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Volts Geschwindigkeit die normale Laufgeschwindigkeit nicht erhöhte – gefixt *Probleme mit dem Rutschen von Spielern – gefixt *Problem mit Sabotage in Grineer Galeone, bei dem nach Host Migration das Missionsziel fehlte – gefixt *Probleme mit Gesundheitsregeneration in Dojo Duellen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem nach Host Migration Trigger für Missionsziele zurückgesetzt wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem die Kettenreaktion von Volts Schock nicht korrekt bei Geschütztürmen und Kameras funktionierte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Schüsse der Supra nicht innerhalb des Fadenkreuzes landeten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem sich Waffenholster (Despair/Kunai) bei Benutzung eines Scharfschützengewehres vom Spieler gelöst haben – gefixt *Problem mit Taschenlampe in der Nebenhand bei der Benutzung der Despair – gefixt *Problem, bei dem KI des befreiten Gefangenen nach Host Migration dem Spieler nicht mehr folgte – gefixt *Icon für Standard Frost Helm – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Klingensturm bei Clients „hängen blieb“ - gefixt *Verschiedene Probleme in mehreren Leveln – gefixt *Verschiedene Probleme, die Crashes verursacht haben - gefixt Kategorie:Updates Kategorie:Update 9 Kategorie:Archiv